


The Most Mysterious Mystery to Ever Mystify

by Advat



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advat/pseuds/Advat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible crime has been committed, and it's Blake's job to solve the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game Is Afoot

Blake had just got back to the dormitory when she saw something strange: there was a band of police tape across the doorway, with Yang standing guard.

'What exactly is going on?' she asked, confused.

'Someone has committed a terrible deed! There has been a theft!' shouted Yang, horror clearly visible in her eyes.

'That was far too dramatic.' Blake thought, though she knew that voicing it would only make things worse.

'Anything in particular?'

'Ask Ruby!' Yang replied, clearly having decided to act mysteriously.

'Okay, then...' she muttered, giving up on getting anything more.

As Blake ducked under the police tape and entered the room, she saw Ruby sitting on Weiss's bed. She had her hood over her head, and was looking down at nothing in particular. Her hands were resting on her lap, and she was almost completely still. This was a bad sign; Ruby was moping, and it was the worst Ruby mope that Blake had ever seen, which was saying something (she still made sure to get extra food for Ruby from the cafeteria after that time they ran out).

Blake decided that trying to figure out why she was in such a state took far greater priority than finding out why there was police tape plastered over the doorway, no matter how curious she was about that.

'What's wrong?'

Ruby looked up at her with tears running down her face, her eyes reddened and swollen.

'Someone stole my cookies!'

She immediately knew that she had to find out who did this, no matter the cost. If she didn't, she would always regret it.


	2. First Suspect: Zwei

Blake immediately knew who her first suspect would be. Someone who was a pest, who was always causing trouble, who wouldn't care about the results of any misdeeds: Zwei.

She didn't want to handle him, but he had to be kept in place somehow, so she got Yang to take him into the bathroom and place him into the bathtub so as to restrain him. Hopefully, that would be sufficient. If it weren't, she'd have to get Yang to help again.

As Blake entered the room, Zwei was sitting quietly. She knew that this would change over the course of the questioning, however. Zwei could never sit still when he knew he was in trouble.

'Why did you do it?' she asked, knowing full well that he was by far the most likely suspect.

'Bark?' came his response, looking confused.

'I know you did it. You aren't hiding anything from me,' she said sternly, beginning to glare.

Zwei somehow managed to look even more confused than before.

'Look, if you cooperate with me, I might be able to make the punishment a little more... lenient for you.'

Zwei turned his head slightly, managing to appear more puzzled than that time with Glynda and the leash.

'Okay, then. You aren't admitting to it. If I find any evidence, you're in big trouble.'

Blake checked him for crumbs; there were none. She left the room and checked his bed; nothing. She checked the entire room; apart from the crumbs littering Ruby's bed, she didn't find anything.

When she finished checking under the beds, she saw Ruby watching her, annoyed.

'Why would Zwei even be a suspect?' she asked. 'When has he done anything wrong?'

'He's going to do something one of these days,' Blake muttered under her breath. She left the room in search of her next suspect.


	3. Second Suspect: Weiss

As she left the room, Blake saw someone going down the corridor: her next suspect. Someone many would think above suspicion, but not her. She knew what they were capable of.

Weiss. She was grumbling - something about a swordfish. That didn't matter, though; this was definitely more important.

'Weiss!' Blake called. 'I need to speak to you!'

'Can it not wait? I have a rather busy schedule, if you didn't realise.'

'No,' she said sternly, as she started pulling her by the arm. 'It can't.'

Weiss was growing annoyed as she was pulled into the dormitory, but this was quickly replaced with confusion as she was taken into the bathroom.

'What are you doing!?' she yelled, outraged.

'Sit down.'

Weiss looked around, worried that she would have to sit on the toilet, only to see, to her great relief, a chair which had been placed there for this exact purpose.

'I know it was you.'

'You know what was me?'

'I know you took the cookies. You couldn't help yourself, and, once you ate one, you had to hide the evidence.'

'What!? That wasn't me!' she shouted, a look of horror on her face.

'Look, if you buy some more as a replacement, I won't tell Ruby. Deal?' Blake said, certain it had been her.

'Even if I had done it, which I didn't, I wouldn't feed her cookie addiction!'

'So be it.'

Blake left the room, and looked at Weiss's schedule.

'Hey, Ruby, when did you last see the cookies?' Blake asked.

'This morning.' Ruby muttered forlornly.

Oh. Weiss hadn't had any free time since then - her day had been ridiculously full. She couldn't possibly have taken them.

Blake would have to find another suspect.


	4. Third Suspect: Nora

Hmm... Who should she investigate next? Who might have an insatiable desire for a sugary treat or four, with a lack of impulse control, and would be easily able to hide the evidence due to being in a different room? Who might wander in, see the cookies, and snatch them? Nora!

Fortunately, Nora would never be able to lie about having taken them. The only issue was that Blake had seen her leave her room earlier, so she was somewhere on the grounds, and it was never easy to find Nora when she was off on one of her many adventures.

Blake decided to check the cafeteria.

\-----

As she entered the cafeteria, Blake was happy to see that she hadn't walked into a food fight, as they were becoming an almost weekly thing. Unfortunately, everything was peaceful and quiet, meaning that Nora couldn't possibly be there. Blake quickly checked around the room just to be sure, but she couldn't find her.

Where else could she be? She hadn't been to the library in months, claiming that it's haunted, so she couldn't be there. She didn't have any classes, and she certainly wasn't in an extra-curricular session with one of the teachers, so that was a no.

Hmm... Forever Fall!

Blake went to Beacon's docks, paid the rather overpriced fee for an airship ride to Forever Fall, and boarded. Now for the boring journey.

\-----

Upon landing, Blake made sure that her Scroll had plenty of charge, as she didn't want to be stranded, that she had plenty of ammunition for Gambol Shroud, and began searching. She methodically checked every area of Forever Fall at least once, having to fight legions of fairly weak Grimm (mostly Creeps and Beowolves) on the way. At least three Ursa Majors, too.

Eventually, she knew she had to stop. She was running low on ammunition, and the sun was beginning to set, the red of the sky merging with the red of the trees to make everything in sight a blur of reds. She called in the airship, and began the flight back to Beacon.

\-----

When she returned, she realised that, as she had a fully charged Scroll, and Nora undoubtedly would, too, she could simply call her. She opened her Scroll, selected Nora from the list, and pressed call.

'Oh, hey, Blake!'

'Hello, Nora. Did you steal Ruby's cookies?'

'Ooh! Ruby has cookies!? Where can I get some!?'

Evidently she did not, though she might at some point.

'Ruby doesn't have cookies any more, Nora,' came Blake's attempt to save Ruby from the wrath of Nora. 'They were stolen.'

'Oh no! I have to find out who did this! First I'll have to solve the mystery of the invisible snakes, though, and stop the library haunting, and...' Nora's rambling became unintelligible.

'I have to go, Nora. Bye!'

'Oh! Bye bye, Blake!'

She ended the call. Who else could it possibly have been? Yang would never do that to Ruby. Nor would Jaune. Pyrrha and Ren have never really liked cookies all that much. She was running out of suspects.


	5. Suspect Four: Sun

It was time to move on from the nearby dormitory rooms. None of those who could have stolen the cookies had done so, and Blake knew it was time to ensure that it wasn't him - he wasn't exactly a stranger to stealing, and she didn't want her bias to let Sun get away with it.

She took out her Scroll and sent him a message, arranging for them to meet outside the library in 30 minutes. She then took 20 of those minutes making sure that she was ready, as she knew that this could be the most difficult questioning yet.

\-----

'Hey, Blake!' greeted Sun in his usual cheery tone. He still didn't seem to have learnt to button up his shirt, but that was never going to happen.

'Hey, Sun,' she responded, steeling herself. 'Do you have any idea what happened to Ruby's cookies?'

'Ruby's cookies? What about them?' Sun asked, looking more concerned than she was expecting.

'They were stolen. I've been trying to find the culprit, but I haven't exactly been successful,' Blake said, becoming more nervous with each word. 'It's got to the point where you're the most likely suspect, and I have to ask: was it you?'

'What? No! I would never do that! I only steal food when the owner wouldn't even notice it's missing! I wouldn't dare steal from Ruby!'

Well, that was good to hear; she could finally relax about potentially unleashing the wrath of Ruby on Sun, which was something she wanted to avoid at all costs. Of course, it did mean that she was out of suspects again.

'Well, that's good to hear. Do you know anyone who might have done it?'

'Hmm... Nora, maybe?' he suggested.

'No, she didn't do it. I already checked.'

'Zwei?'

'No again.'

'Did Ruby lose them?'

'Ruby has never lost a cookie. Never. She knows where they all are at all times. I think she even keeps a record of how many she's eaten, just to be sure.'

'Oh. Well, I'm out of ideas.'

Great.


	6. Umpteenth Suspect: Cardin

Blake had been trying to uncover for the perpetrator for days now. She had long given up hope, but had to find them; if she didn't, then not only would she have been wasting her time, but she'd have failed Ruby. She couldn't let that happen. She had to continue searching.

There was one problem: she had already cleared almost everyone's names. Only one other student from any year and from any academy remained: Cardin Winchester. It had to be him. She had been putting it off because she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She couldn't risk discovery.

As the bell rang, she realised that she hadn't heard a word Profe-Doctor Oobleck had said. That wasn't so bad, though - it wasn't much worse than usual, and she could still get something out of this class. She could intercept Cardin's exit and interrogate him.

She made her way to the exit and stepped out in front of Cardin as he left, dragging him angrily by the arm.

'Watch it!' he yelled, an expression of fury on his face.

'No,' she calmly replied. 'How did you get in our room, and why did you steal Ruby's cookies?'

'What? What would I be doing with some stupid cookies?'

His voice had audibly quietened as he insulted Ruby's preferred sugary snack. Even Cardin didn't want Ruby angry at him, and might never forget when he sparred with her.

'Don't try to hide it, I know it was you. You're the only one it could have been.'

'Look, it wasn't me, alright? You must've made a mistake.'

'Stop lying!' she yelled, losing control slightly; Cardin could be infuriating, but she couldn't let him get to her. She couldn't let him have any chance of figuring out what she was.

'I'm not!' he said, raising his hands as though to show that he wasn't holding any cookies.

'Fine, be like that. I hope you won't complain if I search your person for any evidence. If I find a single crumb...' she trailed off.

'Go on, then.'

\-----

'I can't believe it wasn't Cardin!' Blake complained loudly, earning an angry look from Weiss, who was sitting at her desk, probably doing homework. 'I've definitely checked every student! I've been keeping track of it using the school records!'

'You're allowed to look in the school records?' questioned Yang.

'Yeah, Glynda gave me access. She said the crime was so heinous that she would dedicate any resources within reason to catching the culprit.'

'Why haven't you got any special equipment, then?'

'I tried to get some, but then she said that 'within reason' meant up to and including giving me access to the list of students.'

'Oh.' Yang seemed disappointed. 'Can you see anything else in the records?'

'No. Why?'

'No reason. Anyway, I need to go and give this to Professor Port,' she said with a grimace, indicating a piece of paper she'd just fished out of her desk. 'Good luck with the search!'

'Thanks.'

There were no more students left to question. Now what?


	7. The Culprit Is Found!

'Blake?' Ruby asked. Blake didn't respond. 'Blake, it's time for classes.'

'Ruby, let's just go. She's been like this the whole weekend. She isn't going to get up.'

'Fine. We're going to find out what's wrong after classes, right, Weiss?'

'Of course we are!'

'Good.'

Ruby and Weiss left the room.

'Hey, you okay?' Yang asked softly. She looked worried.

Blake only groaned in response.

'You have to get up. Even if you can't face classes, I'm not leaving you alone until your out of bed.'

Great. She wasn't being given a choice. Blake got up, though not without a spectacular amount of inaudible complaining.

'Good,' Yang said, pleased. 'Would you like me to stay?'

'Sure,' Blake muttered so quietly that Yang barely heard her.

Yang smiled, happy that Blake wasn't completely unresponsive.

'Do you want to do anything? We could go on a walk, or-'

'Yeah, that sounds nice,' interrupted Blake as she went to retrieve her clothes from the wardrobe.

They got ready quickly. As they opened the door, they saw a student sprint past and down the corridor, followed by a dozen large dogs. They looked at each other, confused.

They stepped outside cautiously, carefully looking both wasy to ensure that no one would run into them. Suddenly, Ozpin was behind them, where they had been looking only a moment before.

'It's a bit early for you two to be out of classes, isn't it?'

'Er, yeah, but-' Yang started to say, but Ozpin interrupted her as he noticed how miserable Blake looked.

'Please, don't hesitate to tell me if something's wrong.'

'It's nothing. I just... I just couldn't find someone who stole a bunch of cookies. If I can't do that, then how will I be able to do anything as a Huntress?'

Ozpin looked concerned. 'I can't say I know anything on the matter, but I can assure you: you are most certainly capable, and cookie thieves can be most nefarious. I promise that, if I find any information, you will be the first person I tell.'

Blake expression visibly brightened. 'Thank you,' she said, her voice almost at its normal volume. Her gaze then dropped to Ozpin's scarf; specifically, the obvious crumbs littering it, clearly embedded into the lining in such a way that they would be almost impossible to remove.

She knew who had stolen the cookies. It had been Ozpin all along. It had been Ozpin who had taken them that day, it had been Ozpin who had carefully hidden all evidence, it had been Ozpin who had sat back on his iron throne, watching out of his tower as she went on a wild goose chase again and again.

It had been Ozpin who had done it, and she would never be able to accuse him. It would be her word against his, and there was a reason he had managed to stay as headmaster for all this time.

Knowing this, Blake felt a glimmer of happiness for the first time in days. She had finally found the thief, and, though he was many times more powerful than her, she had still outwitted him. She still won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is over, I have to say: I'm not entirely sure why I thought of this.
> 
> All the same, I would be extremely grateful for any opinions on this, especially including what could be improved.


End file.
